Do You Remember?
by NightWild
Summary: After a horrible accident, Hermione had lost memories of her being married, having a child, and all the wonderful things that had happened in her life, only remembering her past life; the life after the war. Journey with her as she falls in love again and gets to relive all the amazing things that had she had forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **After a horrible accident, Hermione had lost memories of her being married, having a child, and all the wonderful things that had happened in her life, only remembering her past life; the life after the war. Journey with her as she falls in love again and gets to relive all the amazing things that had she had forgotten.

* * *

He softly traced his fingers on her smooth face. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, but then again, doesn't everyone? He finally reached her lips, her oh-so delicate and plump lips. She rolled over, moving away from him, he only smiled. Looking at the clock, he could see it was almost time for breakfast. He shook her gently.

"Hermione, love, wake up. Avan's waiting for us. It's almost 8 a.m." he whispered in her ear, slightly tickling her.

Hermione groaned. "Just five more minutes, Draco."

Just then, Avan, their 3 year-old child, came bursting through the door of their bedroom, holding a piece of paper. "Mummy! Look at-" he stopped mid-sentence, seeing his father putting a finger over his lips. Avan nodded obediently. _Mummy is probably tired from work last night. _But then, he saw his father slowly getting a pillow from their bed, careful not to wake Hermione. He also grabbed a pillow for Avan, who took it excitedly, knowing what they were about to do.

Draco mouthed to his son, _One, Two, and Three! _And they hit Hermione as hard as they could, but not so hard that she would probably get hurt. They were satisfied once they heard Hermione's shrill scream as she fell from the edge of the bed. Draco and Avan started to crack up.

"Y-You should have seen your face, Mummy!" Avan said, trying to hold back the tears that were coming out, the effect of laughing too much.

Hermione growled at the two of them, but her face softened at the sight of her son laughing merrily. As her husband and her son were distracted, she also reached for a pillow from the bed and started to hit Draco.

Draco stopped mid-laugh. "Hey!" he shouted accusingly at his wife. Their son watched them with interest. "If it's a pillow fight you want, then it's a pillow fight you'll get."

Avan watched with delight as his parents were chasing each other around the huge room, laughing happily and hitting each other with pillows every now and then.

Hermione thought of an idea. She whispered it to Draco, who nodded, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

Avan's smile faded, his eyes widening instead as he watched his parents approach him slowly. He began to run and they began to chase after him. When they caught him, they put him down on the carpeted floor and started to tickle him non-stop.

"M-Mum- Da-Daddy! S-Stop i-it!" he said, trying the best he could to speak properly. After a few seconds, his parents stopped. They lay down on the floor for a while, looking at the white ceiling. Then, one by one, their stomachs started to grumble.

"Breakfast?" Draco asked. The other two nodded vigorously.

**ooo**

"Be a good boy, Av." Hermione reminded her son, as she kissed his forehead.

"Yes, mum. You tell me that _every single day_. I get it." Avan chuckled.

Draco ruffled Avan's hair. "Ready to leave for work?"

Hermione nodded. They both squished their only son into a big bear hug and then Apparated to the Ministry.

"Do you know what tomorrow is, Mione?" Draco asked.

"Of course, it's our 7th wedding anniversary! How could I ever forget?" his wife replied, smiling sweetly up at him.

They continued to stare dreamily into each other's eyes until Hermione's secretary whisked her away. Draco grumbled and Apparated to his own office in the company he owned.

There was a knock on Hermione's door. "Come in." she said, not even glancing up from her paperwork to see who it was.

"Hey! Herms!"

Hermione recognized that voice. She finally looked up, to see her redheaded best friend, Ronald Weasley, along with his 3 year-old daughter, Bonnie and her Muggle mother, Victoria.

"Ron, Vicky! Oh, how wonderful to see you guys!" Hermione said, standing up from her chair to hug Ron and his wife, whom she had not seen for a long time.

"Hey!" Bonnie said, stomping her foot and frowning.

"Don't worry, Bon. You didn't think I would forget you, did you? Come here and hug Aunty Mione."

Bonnie smiled and went over to hug her aunt, who crouched down so that she could be the same height as her niece.

"No hugs for us?" Harry Potter said; walking in to the room with his wife, Ginny, who, by the way, was carrying a five-month-old baby in her belly.

"Harry! Gin! What's with the surprise visit?" asked Hermione, astounded, releasing Bonnie from their hug and went to embrace her other two friends.

"Well," Ginny started. "We thought that since it was yours and Draco's wedding anniversary tomorrow, we would treat you for lunch and catch up with what's happening, since I bet that you and your husband will be doing _a lot_ of exhausting things tomorrow, if you catch my drift." She finished with a wink.

Hermione could feel heat rising to her cheeks. "Oh, shut it, Gin. Anyway, where are you taking me for lunch?" She looked at the clock, and saw that it was almost 11:50 a.m.

"We decided to take you to that expensive French restaurant everyone is talking about." Victoria said.

"Are you kidding me, Vic? You guys are seriously taking me to Petit Paris?" asked Hermione, who was absolutely blown away.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"You people are the best friends I could ever have!" Hermione squealed, hugging each and every one, including Bonnie.

When they got to Petit Paris, someone from the staff walked up to them. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes please. Um, Harry Potter, table for six." Harry said.

"Of course. Please, follow me, Mr. Potter and guests."

Hermione gaped at her best friend. "_You _are paying for all of us?"

Harry chuckled. "No. Everybody here participated, even little Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled hugely at them.

They reached their table, which was in the middle of the huge restaurant, and took their seats.

Whispers could be heard from everywhere. Hermione could hear some parts, like, _"Isn't that Harry Potter?" "It is!" "Hey! That's Draco's wife, Hermione, right?" _

Hermione blushed. She wasn't used to being the centre of attention. Well, actually, she kind of is. It started when she announced publicly that she was engaged to Draco, just a few years ago. That news was on the paper for weeks! Hermione couldn't blame them. Who would've thought that two people, who absolutely _hated _each other's guts, end up together? Even more so, a Slytherin and Gryffindor, getting married! Ha! Hermione thought back to that day when she finally told the whole world that she would be marrying none other than, Draco Malfoy, who was once her childhood enemy.

_"Are you sure you want to do this alone, Mione?" Draco asked his fiancée worriedly. _

_Hermione put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Draco. I know what I'm doing and I'm definitely sure I can do this alone. I don't want to be putting any more stress on you. Anyway, I've got to get to that interview now. I have only 30 minutes left."_

_Draco sighed, knowing that it was no use arguing with Hermione. He finally bid her goodbye and wished her luck. Then, he went back to his work._

_Meanwhile, Hermione Apparated to the building in where she would be having her live_ _interview in about –she checked her watch- 20 minutes. When she got there, she was greeted by some members of the staff of the show and she smiled warmly at them. She was a bit nervous, but the staff told her that she was going to be absolutely fine, which calmed her down a little. And right the people of the staff were, she wasn't just fine during the interview, she didn't even stutter a single word! The show went smoothly and by the time she was out of the building, reporters and paparazzi were crowding her. She was lucky that she got out of there safely and was glad to be back in her and Draco's cosy flat._

"Hermione, Earth to Hermione!" Ginny snapped a finger in Hermione's face. Her friend looked like she was some silly teenager who was daydreaming.

Hermione snapped back into reality. "Huh? Wha-"

"You were daydreaming, I suppose. But anyway, we should start eating. The food here looks absolutely delish!" Victoria said, almost drooling, just looking at the food on the table.

Ron excitedly nodded his head in agreement. "Bloody hell. I'm starving!"

Hermione looked pointedly at the redhead. "Ronald, watch your language. There is a child here with us."

Ron smiled sheepishly at her.

Harry quietly laughed at his two best friends. "We should start eating. But first, Bonnie, why don't you lead the prayer before meals?"

Bonnie nodded happily.

**ooo**

"Oh! Oh! I remember that time when Ron had to strip all his clothes off for the whole day outside, leaving him only in his boxers!" Hermione laughed out loud.

Harry snorted. "I remember that, too. We were playing Truth or Dare, right?"

Hermione nodded, while the tip of Ron's ears went red. "Shut it, you two. That was our very last day at Hogwarts. You only live once, you know."

The table was filled with happiness and laughter, not one of them knowing that it would be their last day of spending these kind of good times with Hermione. No one even thought about what would happen the next day. No one knew that Hermione would forget them, forget the happy times they spent together for the last few years, forget everything except her past life.

* * *

**A.N. **Did you get the part about Ron stripping (read my other fic., "Truth or Dare")? Oh, and the YOLO thing? If you did, well, I shall give you some imaginary cookies. Cherish 'em or I'll eat them. R&R, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. You know who owns it, though. Hell, everyone does.

**A.N. **Well, here's Chapter 2 of this fic. Hope you enjoy it. Well, not so much enjoy since Hermione's going to- Wait. I shouldn't spoil. Gah. Just continue reading. Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to my impatient friend I.M. Collins. She creeps me out, ya know. *whispers* she calls me _honey _and... and... _sweetie_ *end whisper*

* * *

"See you soon, Mione." Harry said, as he hugged Hermione.

"You too, Harry." Hermione responded, also returning the hug.

"Bye-bye, Aunty Mione! Will I get to see you again, too?"

Hermione smiled. "Bye, Bon. And yes, you will. Maybe I will bring Avan along with me. Also, thank you for the amazing lunch." She added, addressing to everybody now. "I am absolutely full!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and they hugged Hermione one by one and she Apparated back to her office.

"Oh! Hermione! Mr. Malfoy called and said he would pick you up at around 7 p.m. at the Manor later for dinner." said Penelope, her secretary, as Hermione was about to enter her office.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Penny." She looked at the clock. It said it was 1 p.m., which meant she had about 5 more hours left for work and 2 hours to get ready. Hermione sighed and went inside her room and started to do some paperwork.

Another knock came from her door. Hermione opened it to see a delivery man standing outside.

"Flowers for Mrs. Malfoy." said the man.

Hermione thanked him and she closed the door. White Roses. Draco gave her white roses. _But, _she thought, _why only five? _She smiled as she saw a note attached to it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you love these roses I sent to you. And, I know that being the curious person you are, you're wondering why I only gave you five. Well, I heard that 5 roses meant 'I Love You Very Much'. I also heard that white ones meant 'Eternal Love'._

_See you at 7. _

_Love,_

_Your Amazing Bouncing Ferret_

**P.S.**_ Wear something casual, something that you wear while you're at someplace sandy and... watery._

Hermione conjured up a vase, inhaling the wonderful scent of the roses before putting it in. She had an exceptionally good mood for the rest of the afternoon. She decided to ditch her work for today to pick a nice dress for tonight and just come in early tomorrow to continue her task.

"I'm leaving early today, Penny. Have an _amazing _afternoon!" Hermione told her secretary.

Penelope just gave a weird look to Hermione as she practically skipped outside the Ministry, other workers also giving her looks as if their co-worker had gone crazy.

**ooo**

When Hermione got back at the Manor, an elf greeted her. "Good afternoon, Miss Hermione."

"Hello, James. Would you please make me some coffee?"

James nodded obediently and scuttled off into the kitchens. Hermione went up to Avan's room, only to see that he wasn't there.

"Cindy?" Hermione called out. She heard a small _pop_ and saw Cindy, also one of the house elves, standing in front of her.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Cindy said, bowing to her master.

"I just wanted to ask where Avan is."

"Master Avan is having a play date with the Potter's children, Miss."

"Oh, yes. I completely forgot. You may go back to what you were doing."

Cindy curtsied one last time and left with the same _pop _and she was gone.

Hermione went back downstairs and drank the coffee James made, thanking the elf before it went back to work. She didn't want to have any elves in their home before, but after seeing how huge the Manor was, she agreed with Draco to have _a few_ elves. She remembered exactly what she had told Draco that day.

_"The elves are to be treated with respect, are we clear, Draco? Also, they need to wear decent clothes." _she had said. Draco had no choice but to agree with his wife.

Looking at the clock, Hermione saw that she only had five hours left. She went up to her room and tried to look for something to wear but was disappointed to find nothing for a 'sandy and watery' occasion. She had no other option but to buy some clothes at Diagon Alley.

Hermione walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley!" she yelled and off she went.

When she got there, soot was everywhere on her clothing and she just dusted it off as she was walking. Seeing the first clothing shop for women, Hermione went straight in there. She was again disappointed to find nothing but clothes for work and some fancy dresses. She walked out into the streets again and went in different kinds of stores but found nothing, she had found some swimwear in one store but it wasn't in her size. Hermione decided to just visit Muggle shops.

After 3 hours of finding and fitting clothes (and also buying other unnecessary things), Hermione finally found a simple white bikini and a flowing white cover-up, also leaving her only 2 more hours to prepare. She Apparated back to Malfoy Manor and started climbing the stairs leading to hers and Draco's bedroom. She took a quick bath and dried her hair magically, having no time to use her hair dryer (her hair being bushy and all), and pulling it up to a messy bun. Then she started to do her make-up, only some simple lip gloss and eyeliner. Only using 30 minutes left of her time, Hermione was ready for her date night with Draco. But first, she had to pick up Avan.

Flooing over to Grimmauld Place (where Harry and Ginny Potter now lived, after Ginny cleaned the place up and changed some things here and there), Hermione knocked on the door and was greeted by an enthusiastic Ginny.

"Hermione! It's been forever since we've seen each other! How are you, dear? Oh, and nice clothes. Got a dinner date with Drakey-Poo?" asked Ginny sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes at her.

"Stop it, Gin. We've only seen each other a few hours ago. And, yes, I _am_ going to have dinner with _Draco_. Anyway, I've come to pick Av-" Hermione was cut off by her son's loud greeting.

"Mum! You're here! I had fun today. I played with Teddy and James and Albus. Bonnie was here, too! We also..." Avan talked about his day as he held his mother's hand and they walked out of the Potter's home. Hermione mouthed a goodbye to Ginny and Harry, who emerged with Albus on his back.

"That's wonderful, Avan. Now, you have to hold on tight to Mummy, okay?" Hermione said, picking Avan up as he held tight like he was told to do so and they Apparated back to their home.

As soon as they got there, Avan started to chatter again while walking up to his room. Hermione just kept quiet the whole time, nodding at the right moments. When they got to his room, she waited for Avan to finish brushing his teeth and to put on his pyjamas. Then, she tucked him into bed.

"Our dinner was yummy, too, Mum." Avan said, yawning, too tired to stay awake longer.

"Oh, really? What did you have for dinner?" asked Hermione.

"I forgot what it was called."

Hermione chuckled and kissed her son's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams. Don't let the Nargles bite."

"_What are Nargles?" _were the last words Hermione heard from Avan as she closed the door.

**ooo**

A knock came from the front door. Hermione opened it and was surprised to see a man in all black, his face covered in a black mask, too. She gasped as the man put a blindfold on her eyes and put a handkerchief over her lips. Then, she felt him carry her into a car and heard the door slam shut. Panic began to rise in Hermione. What was she going to do? How is she supposed to get out? The car started to move. Draco must be so worried right now. _Breathe, Mione. In... and out. In... and out. In. Out. In. Out. _The calming breathing didn't work. Hermione decided to just give up for she couldn't do anything in her situation right now. A few minutes later, the car stopped and the door opened. The man pulled her out, but then she heard another man's voice, a voice she recognized.

"Hey! _Hey_. Pull her out _gently_. You don't want to hurt my wife, do you, Bob?"

"_Draco_?!" Hermione yelled the best she could with the handkerchief still wrapped on her mouth.

Draco sighed and ordered Bob to remove the things covering her mouth and eyes.

As soon as Hermione could see and speak properly again, she started to march over to Draco. "_You_. _You_-" she stabbed her finger on his chest multiple times. "You bastard! How could make me worry like that? Is this seriously your idea of a _romantic _date, huh? You are such cold and heartless jer- Oh, my God. It's _beautiful_." Hermione stopped mid-rant after seeing the sight in front of her. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting all her anger and worry out and just listening to the sound of the peaceful waves crashing onto the rocks. Then, she allowed herself to open her eyes again.

Draco did that infamous smirk of his. "I knew you'd like it. You may leave now, Bob."

Bob nodded at his boss and drove away.

"It's amazing, Draco." Hermione said, awed. She hugged her husband and they walked together along the beach, hand in hand.

"Let's sit here." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded.

"What for?"

"You'll see."

They sat together in the sand and Hermione started to realize that they were going to watch the sunset. It was, again, a beautiful, amazing, and marvellous sight to see and where else could be better to watch the sun set in none other than the beach? It started to get dark after a few minutes and so Draco conjured up a table for two and helped Hermione sit on her chair while he sat down on the other side. Then, he conjured up some food and they started to eat.

It really was a romantic sight. Candles floating in the air, the two lovebirds staring dreamily into each other's eyes as they ate, a big wave coming over to them- Wait. What? The wave crashed on the two of them and their dinner was washed away, so were the candles. Draco and Hermione just laughed and they started to run towards the water and splashed it on each other, neither noticing that another wave was coming in. Everything started to become slow-motion, like in the movies. The couple was having a fun time, not noticing the danger coming towards them. As the wave came closer and closer, Draco started to notice but Hermione didn't.

"Run!" he yelled. Hermione did run, but not fast enough. She was caught by the waves and Draco was already back at the shore. He was panting hard when he heard her scream.

"Dra-" She was drowning. She was going to die. She silently prayed to God that she would be safe. Safe and sound in Draco's comforting arms. Her whole body felt numb. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She could hear Draco screaming. She could see him swimming towards her. She smiled a sad smile and everything went black.

* * *

**A.N. **So, waddaya think of Chapter 2? If you have a dirty mind (like me), I'm sure you'd get the "_In... and out. In... and out. In. Out. In. Out._" and the "Pull her out _gently_." parts (*wink* *wink*). Anyways, I hope you _loved _ this chapter and I hope you don't kill me for the cliffhanger. So, do you think that the cause of Hermione's memory loss is this or... *le mischievous smile*

**P.S. **Oh, and for that 5 Roses means "I Love You Very Much" and the "Eternal Love" thing, I got that from the stick we call our Science teacher. I mean seriously, who is _that _thin?! But, anyways, **R&R**!


End file.
